The Archangel
by SwordsOverLord
Summary: Kamito was always exceptionally talented with the art of the Sword, but he held himself back due to his kindness. He excels through life without much of a purpose. Now trapped in a rather gruesome death game of his own choice, he will attempt to break though as the famed Archangel. Kamito x ? / Kirito x Asuna
1. Chapter 1

**THE ARCHANGEL: CHAPTER 1: THE DEATH GAME**

**A/N: **

**Hai Reader!,**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will tolerate some bad grammer. This faniction was inspired by ToumaFF's "Prince of Swords" I will try not getting anything from SAO wrong. I hope you enjoy!**

**-SwordsOverLord**

In front a large building stood a humanoid figure, he had a handsome face, attracting much attention from the females, which most blushed at sight. He had straight blonde bangs, slightly tanned skin, but the things that gave him his unique look was his eyes, his eyes were a dull shade of blue which surprisingly fits him. His name was Kamito Akiyama

He stood there patiently waiting for the last bell of the day to ring so he could see his Onee-san's (Little Sister's) Kendo practice. He had promised to watch her when he lost a bet with her. After much patient waiting the bell finally rung, but he was confused of where to go since the campus was so big. Sighing he turned around and asked a random girl for directions. She immediately blushed and stuttered out the instructions for the dojo, and then she fainted. Looking surprised the young man checked her temperature, only to find his hand burning hot. He then carefully picked her up in the infamous princess carry and walked over to the dojo. On the way he noticed that she had short and light pink hair, a buxom figure and was quite attractive, arriving at the dojo, he sat down on the floor and placed her head on his shoulder to let her slumber be a little more comfortable. Suddenly he felt killing intent and looked to his left, where he found his Onee-san fuming while looking at him. Tilting his head innocently and cutely caused his sister to blush and go to La-La Land.

"Alright Kiyome why are you flirting in my dojo when you are SUPPOSE TO BE PRACTICING!"

"Sumimasen (Fomal way of saying sorry) sensei! I will reflect deeper than the sea, Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

"You! The boy over there who told you, you could enter this dojo without my permission!?"

Kamito turned around to look at the teacher who instantly blushed, and spoke cutely:

"I'm just sitting here right? What's the trouble?"

"YOU'RE DISRUPTING MY CLASS WITH YOUR GOOD LOOKS, NO I MEAN YOUR DISTRACTING THE CLASS!"

"But you weren't teaching."

"THAT'S IT BRAT, GET ON THE MAT. WE'RE SPARING."

Complying with her Kamito immediately stood up and walked towards the mat.

"Well aren't you going to put protection gear on brat?"

"No, I don't think would be necessary for this spar."

"Cocky, aren't you? Well let me teach you a lesson that you won't forget."

"3 – 2 – 1 Start!"

Rushing forward Kamito immediately put his on the sensei's neck, the sensei's eyes opened wide at this, looking shocked:

'What incredible speed! That's faster than most of the world class champions! He has good speed, good technique, good skill, and that power behind the bokken! Just who is he!?'

"Onii-san! Why did you show more than 20% of your power! You promised me to keep it below 10%! No Fair! I get to sleep with you for a week!" Said a certain annoying, redheaded, sister that has a huge brother complex.

"Sorry Kiyome, I guess I did use about 20% of my power..."

'Only 20%?! What happens when he's at 100%? Again who is he?'

"Sensei let me introduce you to Kamito Akiyama, he is the runner-up for the international kendo tournament!"

"You mean…"

"Yep this is my big Onii-chan!"

'No wonder everyone says Kiyome has a brother complex, he's so cute but hot at the same time!'

Suddenly Kamito froze and checked his watch; quickly he sprinted out while telling Kiyome to take care of the girl that was unconscious.

- - - Kamito's: Point of View - - -

'Crap! Its twelve thirty already! Sword Art Online is gonna launch soon!'

It was after the spar with Kiyome's sensei that I realize I was gonna be late logging in. Running as fast as my legs would carry me, I came to my house about four miles away in twenty minutes; which was probably a new record. Rushing into my room I ripped off my shirt and put on the NerveGear.

"Link Start!"

*Sight: Green

*Hearing: Green

*Taste: Green

*Smell: Green

*Touch: Green

*Starting, ARGUS Taste Engines

*Starting L.I.F.E Simulation

*Collecting DG Data

*Turning off Safeties

'Safeties turned off? What the meaning of this? Oh well'

*Welcome to Sword Art Online!

O===|==========

Login_ _:

Username: Kamito

Password: ****************

O===|==========

*Beta Tester Account: Kamito Detected use?

*Initiating.

O===|==========

_**[Players, welcome to my world.]**_

_I didn't understand it at first, what kind of greeting was that for a MMO?_

_**[My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world.]**_

_Something about his statement had rung alarm bells in my head, but I had tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in my heart._

_**[I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the [Log Out] button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is a feature of «Sword Art Online»]**_

_I felt a cold feeling wash over me, the sinking feeling deep in my stomach as my worst fears were realized. While the other players around me continued to listen with rising confusion, I already knew what was going on. For Kayaba was someone I felt I knew._

_**[Until you get to the top of this castle, you will not be able to log out]**_

_A genius had created this world. That was my thought when I had played the beta; the amount of detail was simply staggering. But yet I wondered, what was the purpose of creating such an intricate world by himself? What did he truly want from the players of SAO? He was already rich enough of course from the Nerve Gear alone, but what had caught my eye were the articles they had done on him._

_**[...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted...]**_

_Kayaba Akihiko had spent the past 10 years of his life researching VR and creating SAO. Along the way, he spoke fervently of something called the «SEED», something he said held unlimited potential. Yet his very few interviews stuck in my mind._

_**[...the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions]**_

_So that's why the Safeties were removed, it's starting to make sense now. Someone like that who worked his entire life into one thing would never be satisfied with simply releasing SAO. That was my first impression upon playing the game, wondering what a person who didn't even hold a passion for MMOs wanted from it. The mirror item that showed up to reveal everyones true appearances was met with scared confusion, as if just realising that maybe this wasn't a joke._

_**[You will all most probably be wondering, 'Why?' Why am I - the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?]**_

_Of course not, money was never your objective. You have more than enough._

_**[None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only is that, but now for me, there no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized]**_

_God complex? Maybe. But I felt like he truly believed in something. Like by doing this he would have unlocked something unreachable. I never wanted to destroy something more in my entire life. Glaring up at the figure that deemed itself a creator, I wanted to shatter his goals more than anything._

_**[...Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players- I wish you luck.]**_

_A myriad of emotions rose up within me. Ignoring the screams and shouts of the confused players, and gripping my hands hard enough to draw blood - had it been the real world - I steadily walked away from the mass of confused prisoners. Stepping out of the city, there was really only one thing I wanted to say._

"_I'm so sorry Kiyome..."_

**A/N: So guys how was it? This story will be updated every week: (Sundays to be Exact). Also tell me who I should pair him with. Should I make a Character Profile for him? I need a Beta right now PM me if you're interested. Please Read & Review Thanks –SwordsOverLord**

**Next Chapter: Heaven's Appearance**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to my second chapter. I would like to thank: Noondark, KaijuKyurem, and Fundin1 for Following my story. I would also like to thank Noondark, and Daviddanialy for reviewing. Now on with the story!**

** - Kamito Point of View - **

One year into the game, five thousand people were dead, and we were only on the fiftieth floor. The hope that outside help would come had been crushed, not even a message had gotten through.

I didn't see it myself, but they said that the panic and the madness that took hold of the players when they realized that they really couldn't get back was unbelievable. There were people crying and others wailing, and some even tried to dig up the ground of the city saying that they were going to destroy this world. Of course, all buildings were non–destructible objects so this attempt failed without any results to show for it.

They say that it took days for the players to accept the situation and think of what to do after that.

The players were split into four categories.

The first consisted of a little over half the players—they were the ones who still wouldn't accept the conditions that Kayaba Akihiko had put forth and still waited for outside help.

I understood what they were thinking painfully well. Their real bodies would be lying on a bed or sitting in a chair fast asleep. That was reality and this situation was «fake». If there was even the smallest discovery, they might be able to get out. Of course, the log out button was gone but there might be something that the creators of the game might have overlooked….

And outside, the company who ran the game, Argus, would be trying harder than anyone to save the players. If they could just wait, they might be able to open their eyes, have a teary reunion with their family, and then return to school or work and this would all have been just something to talk about….It wasn't really unreasonable to think like that. I think I was hoping for the same thing deep inside.

Their plan of action was to «wait». They didn't take a single step out of the city and used the money they had been allotted at the beginning of the game (the currency was called «Col» in this world) sparingly, buying only the food they needed to get through the day and finding cheap inns to sleep in, and walked around in groups spending each day without any thought. Thankfully the «Starting City» was a city that took up twenty percent of the first floor's surface and was large enough to hold a Tokyo district. So the five thousand players would have sufficient room to live in.

But no help was forthcoming, however long they waited. On some days the sky outside was not a crystal blue but covered with grey clouds. Their money couldn't last forever and they realized that they would have to do something.

The second category consisted of about thirty percent, or three thousand players. It was a group where all the players worked together. The leader of it was the admin of the largest online game info site.

The players who made up this category were split into several groups and shared all of their gains, collected information on the game, and set out to explore the labyrinth area where the stairs were. The leaders of this group set up their base of operations in the «Black Iron

Castle» and sent orders to their various groups.

This huge group didn't have a name for quite a while, but after all the members received a uniform, somebody gave them the somewhat grim name, «The Army».

The third category consisted of, at an estimate, a thousand players. It was made up of people who had wasted all their Col but didn't want to make money by fighting monsters.

As a side–note, there were two basic bodily needs in SAO: one was fatigue and the other was hunger.

I understood why fatigue existed: virtual information and real information were no different to the users' brains. If players became sleepy they could go to an inn and rent a room to sleep in depending on the amount of money they had. If one saved up a lot of Col they could buy a house, but the sum needed wasn't small.

Hunger was a need that many players thought of as strange.

Although they didn't really want to imagine what was happening to their bodies in the real world, it was most likely that we were being force–fed nutrients somehow. That meant that the emptiness we felt here had nothing to do with our real bodies. But if we bought some virtual bread or meat in the game and ate it, the emptiness disappeared and we felt full. There was no way to find out how this strange mechanism worked short of asking a professional in the field of neurology.

So the opposite was true too: the hunger didn't disappear unless we ate something. We most probably wouldn't die if we starved, but the fact that it's a need that's hard to ignore doesn't change. So the players visited the restaurants that the NPCs ran daily and ate some food, at least virtually.

Also, there was no need to excrete waste in the game. As to what was happening in the real world, I didn't even want to think about it.

Currently I was on the second floor trying to break a friggin rock. I had killed the first floor boss with ease due to my level, which was currently at LvL. 39. I had to beg Argo (My Personal Information dealer) to tell me how to get the martial arts skill. So here I am, obeying that annoying monk NPC to break a rock. Also the first floor boss Illfang had dropped a LAB (Last Attack Bonus) I had never seen before: A Skill. I haven't ever seen this skill even once during the beta. The skill name was called **Heavenly Dagger** of course I had to level that up.

During the three days that I stayed at the Monk NPC's house I had made a few cracks in the rock. Finally screaming and frustrated (Trust me you will scream if someone tells you to break a rock with your bare hands.) I kicked the rock, unexpectedly it actually flew up and fell off the cliff where the monk's home was placed on. And of course it splattered in half. Later the NPC came out and awarded me with the skill. This was completely and utterly stupid. After leaving that cursed cliff I came down to the made city of the floor: Urbus. Intending to level more I made my way to a Hidden Cave, that held a field boss. In the beta the Field Boss had taken the shape of a large undead warrior/skeleton, but it may have changed from the beta. Walking through the cave weak mobs like **[Trembling Cows] **or **[Wind Wasps] **dissipated into endless and sparkly polygons. Pushing open slightly big doors I made my way into a dim room. Suddenly the doors behind me and fireflies spawned into the room lighting it up immediately. Infront of me stood a ten meter long dragon with a display over it: Satan. Satan? Why would it take form of a dragon? Concentrating I tried searching through the memories, when I searched the memories of when I read the bible for fun it hit me like a truck. In Revelations there was a huge multi-headed dragon that caused chaos to the world with the four horsemen. That dragon had been a devil, a serpent, and Satan until Christ sealed it away for good. So was Kayaba Akihiko religious? This game…Sure is weird. But the name wasn't the main concern, next to the boss said Hidden Boss which meant this boss was probably if not on the same level as floor bosses it would be higher. Next to the text was six HUGE health gauges. I started to formulate a plan. 'If I want I could use _that move_ but that would be no fun, so why not use _**that one**_?'

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! But don't worry if you need more I made a character profile just for you! And also I would like to thank my English teacher for being my temporary beta -.- Also I've still NOT decided on the pairings please visit my profile or post a review to vote.**

**Basic Information**

**Name: **Kamito Akiyama

**Age: **16

**D.O.B (Date of Birth): **July 26, 2006

**Eye Color: **Dullish Green – Blue

**Skin: **White but slightly pale

**Body Type: **Thin but Muscular

**Likes: **Anime, Manga, Video Games, Light Novels, Kendo, Swimming, Cooking

**Dislikes: **Bullies, Rapist, Bitches, Sluts, Hypocrites

**Weaknesses: **Anything about his parents, Women

**Sword Art Online Information:**

**IGN (In-Game Name): **Kamito

**Level: **39

**Nickname(s): **The Archangel, The Maou (Satan), The Evil Justice, The Official Aincrad Cook.

**Main Weapon(s): **Dagger and One-Handed Sword

_**Skills:**_

**One Handed Straight Sword: **[560/1000]

**One Handed Dagger Skills: **[670/1000]

**Heavenly Dagger: **[780/1000]

**?: **[880/1000]

**Sprinting: **[600/1000]

**Cooking: **[980/1000] _**(This may be unbelievable but think about it, it is possible to level a cooking skill insanely if you cook…A lot)**_

**Detection: **[500/1000]

**Searching: **[560/1000]

**Hiding: **[600/1000]

**Medicine Mixing: **[500/1000]

**Battle Healing: **[360/1000]

**Equipment Repairing: **[670/1000]

**Other Information:**

**Pairing: **Undecided


End file.
